Who's Next?
by iblwe
Summary: "Este oneshot ganó el tercer lugar en el Reto: Asesinos seriales del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos". Gajeel Redfox está a unas cuantas horas del que se supone será el día más feliz de su vida... Pero recibe una visita que cambiará todo el panorama. Su mayor error había sido desafiar a la suerte al planear su boda el mismo día que la celebración de la muerte.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Oneshot ganó el tercer lugar en el Reto: Asesinos seriales del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos.

Quiero agradecer a mi querida Danper por haber leído este fic antes de su publicación, y aunque no conoce FT me dio una opinión constructiva y me estuvo apoyando en su realización :3 nena un abrazo!

Número de palabras: 3,452

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

 **Who's next?**

.

Podía verlo, estaba meditando sobre la decisión que había tomado al proponerle matrimonio a su pequeña compañera. El moreno se debatía internamente. No, no podía escuchar lo que pasaba por su mente, pero podía sentirlo... ¿Habría sido apresurado? El olor de sus nervios aumentó mi excitación, mientras que a él le jugaban una mala pasada. Se rascó la nuca mientras pensaba en voz alta que no podía ponerse en ese plan a escasas horas de su boda. Se giró sobre su cuerpo, podía sentir su ansiedad, quería regresar a su casa y descansar antes del _gran día_ , pero el pasto bajo su cuerpo lograba darle algo de tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que me encargaría de aniquilar. Gajeel nunca había estado tan ansioso por algún evento, ni siquiera por una pelea, o por el torneo de los Juegos Mágicos—yo lo sabía perfectamente—. Era la primera vez que Gajeel Redfox sentía su boca seca y su corazón latiendo más rápido que el de un ratón. Otro estímulo para mí.

Mientras él creía que en unas horas sería el hombre más feliz de Fiore, yo planeaba mi gran entrada.

Su mente dibujo la imagen de su pequeña peliazul portando un vestido níveo, su sedosa cabellera estaría adornada con alguna de sus bandanas y en sus finas y cálidas manos descansaría un abundante ramo de flores. Él se quejaría por la sensibilidad de su olfato y ella le daría un beso dejándolo sin palabras. Sonrió ante aquél sueño, le había costado mucho tiempo aceptar que Levy lo había perdonado. Que ella había hecho a un lado el pasado. Ella era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba con ese menudo cuerpo, incluso emocionalmente más fuerte que él.

¡Qué lástima que se toparía conmigo antes que con ella!

Podía sentir la amargura que lo embargaba al recordar la manera en la que se habían visto por primera vez. La culpa lo invadía pues la había golpeado hasta dejarla inconsciente, y como si eso no hubiera sido ya bastante, se había atrevido a colgarla de los brazos en el árbol del parque de Magnolia y profanar su precioso cuerpo con el logo de _Phantom Lord_. Había sido un animal. Y estuvo a punto de quedarse como uno, o peor, de no ser por el viejo Makarov. Sus sabias palabras lo hicieron recapacitar de alguna manera que ni él había entendido al principio. Y Levy... Ella había sido la primera en perdonarlo.

¿Y dejarlos vivir felices para siempre? Eso jamás.

"Dejemos el pasado donde está" pude escuchar esas palabras al tiempo que él rehacía el recuerdo en su cabeza, habían sido las palabras de Levy cuando él fue a verla, sus heridas eran terribles, y claro que estaba alerta, asustada mas no intentó juzgarlo, ni siquiera lo cuestionó.

Desde ese día se sentía en deuda con ella, buscó la manera de acercarse, convivir y aprender lo que era la bondad. Pero que estúpido había sido... Los pecadores como él, como yo, no tenemos un final feliz. Por lo menos aprendió que había seres que valían la pena, eso y la paciencia porque la joven siempre estaba acompañada de Jet y Droy, que al principio le daban un enorme dolor de cabeza. Más adelante adoptó a Lily como su exceed y éste fue el primero en notar sus atenciones con la maga de escritura sólida. "Estás enamorado." Eso le había dicho en una ocasión, justo después de haberla cogido del vestido para decirle: "Yo te haré grande".

¿Creía que así se iba a redimir con ella? Absurdo.

La isla Tenroujima, cómo olvidarla. En esa isla la había perdido de vista y por un momento el miedo lo invadió. Aún recuerdo ese delicioso aroma combinado con su desesperación. Nunca se perdonaría si algo llegaba a pasarle. Por suerte había llegado a tiempo para salvarla. Ella había escrito la palabra "Iron" con su magia, desconcertándolo por el corazón que apareció en la vocal "O". A partir de ese momento supo que sentía algo extraño por ella, algo cercano a lo que Lily se refería, se estaba enamorando perdidamente de esa _enana_ , como él suele llamarle.

¿En serio es tan ingenuo para creer que estarán juntos para siempre?

Pequeñas y finas gotas comenzaron a caer y supuso que esa noche no pararía de llover, era raro que pasando el verano el agua los asechara. Sonreí al tiempo que comencé a acercarme, quería que me oliera y me sintiera poco a poco...

Se sentó y echó el rostro hacia atrás, con la intensión de refrescarse y perderse nuevamente en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que compartía conmigo sin ser consciente de ello. Después de la isla, habían participado en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos para llevar a Fairy Tail al puesto del mejor gremio de Fiore, y vaya trabajo que les había costado. Pero eso no era lo que más atesoraba de esos días... Todo se reducía a la salida al parque acuático, donde la sostuvo en sus brazos, ambos con pocas ropas, sintió su suave y cálida piel contra su pecho y después todo fueron mareos y nauseas...

—Estúpidos poderes de _Dragon Slayer_ —murmuró molesto.

¡Él no la había visto perder la vida entre sus brazos! Y se quejaba de un mundano mareo.

Comencé a caminar para que pudiera escucharme. Se puso alerta, pasaron unos segundos y lo único que cambió fue la intensidad con la que el agua continuó mojándolo. Ya no era una llovizna tenue, comenzaba a calar frío dentro de él. Resopló poniéndose de pie. Rememorando algunos momentos que pasó con la McGarden antes de llegar a _eso._ Cuando Fairy Tail se separó, ellos habían ido juntos al consejo. Empezando su relación en secreto, sólo Lily sabía lo que pasaba entre ellos. El pobre gato había pedido un cuarto separado para poder darles privacidad por las noches...

Gajeel sonrió mientras caminaba de regreso a casa sin ser consciente de que yo ya le pisaba los talones. La lluvia se intensificó hasta que las gotas de agua dolían al caer, era una tormenta inusual. Se detuvo en seco al percibir mi presencia, más cerca de lo que él pensaba. Algo en el ambiente le obligó a ponerse alerta, las cosas habían cambiado y su nerviosismo se transformó en un escalofriante mal presentimiento. Alcé el rostro con una sonrisa ladeada mientras dejaba que mi aroma inundara el ambiente. Pronto una densa neblina turbaba todo a su alrededor.

Un intenso aroma a descomposición le llenó las fosas nasales, no sabía si se trataba de algún monstruo o algo aún peor, pues mi presencia no era humana en ningún sentido.

Mi esencia se mezcló con su desesperación, creando una magnifica fragancia.

Se puso en posición de ataque. Patético. Le era imposible ver por la obscuridad y peor aún, detectar de dónde provenía el aroma pues el agua se encargaba de diluir la fuente, dejando que mi fétido olor se dispersara.

—¡Sal para que acabe contigo de una maldita vez! —me gritó el Redfox, un trueno lo sobresaltó y giró en dirección al ruido. No veía nada, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba para moverse y la incertidumbre de no conocer a su atacante le ponía los pelos de punta mientras se cuestionaba cómo había pasado de estar sumido en bellos recuerdos para después estar al borde de la desesperación...

Sus ropas empapadas le añadían peso a sus movimientos, volviéndolo menos ágil, su angustia amenazaba con apoderarse de él. ¿Tenía miedo? Sí, mi olor lo intimidaba. Le gritaba peligro. Olía a cementerio, sí... Yo ya me había acostumbrado. Era el olor de su horror y su miedo lo que me volvía loco. Gajeel sabía que algo espeluznante estaba por ocurrir. Comenzó a correr para salir de ese sombrío campo, queriendo escapar de mí, pensaba que al llegar a su casa se sentiría a salvo. Que quizá Lily le pondría una mano en el hombro y le diría algo como: "Estás loco".

Pensó que podría dejar ese hórrido aroma atrás, pero era como traerlo encima. Un trueno salió unos pasos delante de él, haciéndolo frenar de golpe, pues la luz blanca reveló mi silueta. Noté cómo examinaba mi atuendo con sus pequeños y rojizos iris, delineó mi apariencia desde mi túnica negra, mi cabello negro y húmedo pegado a mi rostro, cubriéndome un ojo... Su rostro se desencajó al reconocerme y yo ladeé una sonrisa.

—¡Bastón del Dios de Hierro! —Gajeel transformó su brazo en un pilar de hierro, preparándose para una batalla. Yo sólo caminé hacia él.

—Gajeel Redfox —lo llamé con voz infantil, mostrando serenidad y calma, provocando que su sangre hirviera. Podía sentir su calor incluso a través de los metros que aún nos separaban.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el azabache sin bajar la guardia.

No contesté.

En cambio seguí hacia él, mi intenso olor a putrefacción se intensificó. Gajeel expandió su brazo hacia mí, pero lo esquivé sin ningún problema. ¿Acaso creía que podía vencerme? Era más idiota de lo que aparentaba. Un aura obscura comenzó a rodearme, algo en sus sentidos le gritó peligro y él retrocedió varios metros de un salto. La hierba, el pasto, los árboles... Todo eso comenzó a marchitarse alrededor mío. Estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida como solía hacerlo con frecuencia, pero sus instintos eran un contratiempo.

—Es inútil que intentes huir... —caminé sin prisa hacia él, podía sentir como su sangre ardía mientras corría por sus venas. Su miedo era mi alimento.

—¡Rugido del Dragón de Hierro! —Gajeel intentó atacarme nuevamente, fue incluso más sencillo de esquivar que su primer ataque, logré topármelo de frente y lo cogí del cuello con mi mano.

—Es inútil, Gajeel —comencé a apretar, mi maldición podía arrebatarle la vida en un segundo, incluso menos, pero ver su mirada llena de desesperación hacía todo aún más divertido.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Espada del Dragón de Acero! —Gajeel atacó directamente mi extremidad que lo privaba del oxígeno, apenas y sentí un rasguño antes de ver caer mi mano inerte. Lo había subestimado un poco.

—Nada mal para alguien que desea conservar su miserable vida —pero había algo que él estaba olvidando. Yo, Zeref, me jacto de ser el mago más poderoso. Su ataque no le garantizaba una victoria, mi mano no representaba una gran pérdida. Era capaz de convertir mi cuerpo en cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Un garfio.

—¡Ahhg! —Gajeel se retorció de dolor cuando la afilada arma rasgó desde su pecho hasta su abdomen.

—¿Crees que puedes tenerla? —quise saber con voz calmada—. ¿Crees que alguien como tú merece algo tan puro como el amor de alguien como _ella_? —su ceño se frunció y arremetió contra mí, lanzándome unos cuantos metros lejos de él. Podía oler algo diferente. Era coraje, valor...

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella con tu sucia boca! —sonó intimidante. Si se hubiera enfrentado ante otro ser, el resultado hubiera sido distinto. ¿Pero qué podía hacer alguien como él contra alguien como yo?

—Oh, así que te molesta... —apenas en un pestañeo logré acercarme de nuevo para rasgar su piel. Dejando otra profunda herida con mi nueva mano puntiaguda. El espeso líquido comenzó a gotear, su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo mientras su visión se volvía borrosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Alejar a las personas como tú de mujeres como ella —susurré sin pensarlo. Porque la McGarden era parecida a _ella_...

—Mavis se lamenta tanto haberse enamorado de ti —escupió con odio—. Eres un ser despreciable... —se atrevió a decir, retrocedí unos pasos escondiéndome entre las sombras.

¿En verdad se lamentaba? Claro, me había robado lo único que le pertenecía...

 _Había tomado su vida._

Gajeel giró en diversas direcciones buscándome con la mirada y el olfato, soltó un par de ataques tratando de encontrarme pero falló en todos. Estaba preparando aquella burbuja de magia para acabar con su vida de una buena vez... Me acerqué a él, tomándolo por sorpresa. Podía ver como las gotas de lluvia se encargaban de arrastrar la sangre que ya corría por su herido cuerpo.

—Te tengo —rasgué gran parte de su cuello, dejándolo caer sobre sus rodillas, se llevó las manos a la herida y comenzó a toser sangre—. Despídete de este mundo, Gajeel —estaba preparado para dar el golpe final entonces pude ver lo que él veía, sentir lo que él sentía, oler lo que él olía...

Era una escena tan nítida.

Gajeel se sumía en una profunda obscuridad, rogaba por oxígeno mientras el agua contaminada inundaba sus pulmones, y ahí estaba esa maldita esperanza en forma de luz... No, no era una luz común, era _ella._ Era Levy sosteniendo su rostro mientras unía sus labios a los de él, dándole su propio oxígeno. Era un recuerdo, uno que lo llenó de fuerzas en ese momento... Sin darme cuenta me encontraba rodeado de sombras, el cuerpo de Gajeel, antes sólido como el acero, se encontraba en un estado intangible y obscuro, rodeándome por completo, amenazando con herirme...

¿Por qué estaba dudando? ¿Realmente había cambiado algo al ver esa imagen? Había sido un recuerdo de la pelea contra Tártaros. Levy representaba para él la esperanza. Le daba fuerzas mientras que Mavis y yo nos habíamos declarado la guerra en el pasado. ¿Por qué con ellos era distinto? ¿Por qué ella había logrado perdonarlo?

—Fui yo el que se perdonó a sí mismo —rugió antes de atacar—. ¡Rugido del dragón de Acero de las Sombras! —sentí su magia golpearme con fuerza. ¿Por qué? Me distraje un segundo, apenas un pestañeo por sus palabras y había logrado herirme...

¿Perdonarse a sí mismo?

Mi cuerpo sufrió algunos daños y él aprovechó para volverse contra mí. ¿Acaso no lo entendía? Sin importar cuántas veces me atacara, o destruyera mi cuerpo _,_ yo era inmortal. Y lo seguiría siendo, aunque mi cuerpo terminara destrozado, aunque sólo quedaran pedazos de carne malheridos... Después de un tiempo se volverían a juntar. En ese momento, ya no respondí, dejé que me diera con todo. ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso sus palabras habían hecho mella en mí?

Otro trueno resonó con furia cerca de nosotros, Gajeel regresó a su forma humana, el muy desdichado apenas podía mantenerse en pie. ¡Qué ingenuo había sido! No viviría mucho con esas heridas provocadas por mi afilado garfio. Tosió de nuevo y la sangre ensució el pasto, pero poco a poco se fue diluyendo con las gotas de agua que prontamente regresaron a ser una llovizna inquieta. El amanecer nos había alcanzado mientras intercambiábamos ataques.

Comenzó su andar sin cerciorarse de mi estado, aunque mi apariencia era en demasía deplorable, mi alma permanecía intacta. Al menos mi podrida alma seguía latente... Mi cuerpo se tardó un rato en juntarse y Gajeel obtuvo ventaja, podía olerlo a la distancia, acababa de llegar a su cabaña, su gato, Lily, ya no estaba ahí, seguramente se había adelantado a Fairy Tail para la celebración de la gran boda. Pude oír sus quejidos al cambiarse de ropa, sus maldiciones al manchar aquel blanco traje con su sangre carmín, incluso podía oír como su corazón latía cada vez más de prisa, las gotas de sudor resbalando de su piel por el esfuerzo que hacía con tales heridas... Estaba desangrándose y aún así planeaba llegar a su boda.

Lo seguí de lejos hasta la entrada a las calles, podía sentir una fuerte presencia acechándome. Era ella. Quería que me alejara de su territorio, ya había notado el estado en el que Gajeel se encontraba, sabía que pronto dejaría de sufrir. ¿Un mensaje? Posiblemente esa era mi intención desde un principio. Oh Mavis, si tú no pudiste seguir a mi lado, no veo por qué ellos dos deban estar juntos. Tal vez el peor error del destino fue arrebatarme tu preciada vida. Dejándome a mí con esta maldita miseria. Y ahí estaba el moribundo llegando al gremio...

En cuanto hizo su gran entrada, la novia soltó un grito de horror al verlo ensangrentado, aventó el ramo lejos y se precipitó a brindarle su ayuda. Sus ojos miel comenzaron a derramar lágrimas mientras gritaba que no se fuera, apenas pude dar unos pasos más y tu presencia se hizo más fuerte. Era una barrera para que no pudiera acercarme más a tu querido gremio.

—¡Gajeeeel! —Levy se aferró a su herido cuerpo sin importarle que la sangre de aquél manchara la pureza de su vestido—. ¡No se te ocurra dejarme! —sonreí mientras la observaba a la distancia, nadie más se percató de que yo estaba ahí.

—Levy —susurró aquel moribundo—, incluso el día más feliz de tu vida te he hecho llorar —idioteces.

¿Qué se creía? Su mayor error había sido desafiar a la suerte al planear su boda el mismo día que la celebración de la muerte.

Comencé a caminar mientras la vida de aquél se perdía entre los brazos de su amada.

.

~O~O~O~

.

 _Un año después..._

 _Levy comenzó a juntar las flores que llevaría al altar del gremio, ya había superado aquel acontecimiento tan obscuro y macabro que la había atormentado un año atrás. Tenía un motivo. Miro a su pequeña Gavy quien sonreía con mirada brillante y jugaba con una de las flores que Levy le había dado. Tenía los mismos ojos expresivos de Gajeel e incuso hacían los mismos gestos ante el penetrante aroma de las flores. Se veía realmente mona con el vestido morado con encaje negro y un puntiagudo sombrero de bruja que Levy le había puesto para esa ocasión. La pequeña pestañeó y miró curiosa las flores que Levy había estado arreglando. Su rostro era tan parecido al de él..._

 _—_ _¿Estás lista Levy? —preguntó Pantherlily haciendo acto de presencia en la sala, Levy asintió levemente y tomó a la pequeña en brazos—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?_

 _—_ _Tengo miedo, hace un año..._

 _—_ _Lo sé —la cortó—, pero no podemos vivir así —replicó Lily—. La vida no se trata de esconderte de tus enemigos, sino de enfrentarlos, así como lo hizo él._

 _—_ _Tienes razón —Levy sonrió levemente mientras Gavy jugaba con sus mechones azulados. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y la levantaron aún con Gavy encima. Ella sonrió con las lágrimas a punto de salir. Un año antes estuvo a punto de perderlo de no ser por la magia de curación de Wendy._

 _—_ _Gihi —Gajeel hundió su nariz en el cuello de Levy—. ¿Están listas? —Lily carraspeó para que no se olvidaran de su masculina presencia, Gajeel y Levy sonrieron._

 _—_ _Sí —asintió ella y Gavy balbuceó incoherencias ante la imagen romántica de sus padres. Ese día irían a celebrar Halloween a Fairy Tail, querían celebrar por Mavis y enterrar los recuerdos que los habían atormentado el año anterior. Gajeel las bajó sorpresivamente y frunció el ceño._

 _—_ _Está cerca —apretó su agarre sobre los pequeños brazos de Levy—. Puedo olerlo... —Gavy se removió incómoda entre los brazos de su madre._

 _—_ _Gajeel... Tal vez lo confundes._

 _—_ _No, nunca podré olvidar el olor de la muerte..._

.

~O~O~O~

.

Aquí me encuentro en este momento, sentado en el pasto, no hay nadie a más alrededor de mí, al menos nadie con vida. Pues unos cuantos animales yacen sin aliento presas de mi maldición. Siempre trato de alejarlos y siempre corren a atacarme. Nunca entenderán, y cuando sus instintos los previenen, ya es tarde. De pronto logro sentirla. Sonrío de medio lado con malicia mientras levanto mi rostro con orgullo. Nunca puedo verla, y no sé si eso me hace feliz o sólo más desdichado. La última vez que había podido apreciar su bello rostro y sus rubios cabellos había sido cuando aventé su cuerpo inerte contra el suelo... Entregando a una maga sin vida.

 _—_ _Así que tú intentaste matar a Gajeel, Zeref..._

—No puedo oír tu voz, ni ver tu forma, pero sé que estás ahí, Mavis —como siempre, no recibo respuesta, y si ella me la ha dado, soy incapaz de oírla. Pero puedo sentirla tan cerca... Me pongo de pie, está a punto de ser media noche.

— _Este año no dejaré que te acerques a nadie del gremio_

—Este año no se irá con vida mi víctima, reconozco que Gajeel tuvo coraje. Pero debió asegurarse de que yo estuviese muerto —quiero reírme ante tal estupidez. Si pudiera morir... Comienzo mi camino hacia una casa solitaria, esta noche haré una visita—. Este mundo sigue rechazándome, así que yo rechazaré también a este mundo.

No voy a dejar que nadie más escape.

Ella no me sigue, sabiendo que voy a ir más allá... Salgo de ahí, me alejo tanto de ella y sus miserables protegidos, me dirijo a un lugar donde su magia no tiene alcance, donde incluso mi llegada será inesperada. Me adentro en una habitación, dispuesto a tomar la vida de la persona que tranquilamente se encuentra leyendo este texto.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Referencias: El asesino que me tocó usaba un garfio por mano y tenía una historia chusca con su esposa, por eso elegí a Zeref para ese papel, además al parecer ese asesino también es inmortal :V, pues escapó de la muerte en varias ocasiones... Tal vez me quedó ooc, pero siendo sinceros, la única persona que puede usar a los personajes de FT perfectamente IC es Hiro Mashima XD su creador. Pues nadie conoce mejor a sus creaciones que él...

Mi personaje era Gajeel y le tocó el rol de víctima. Y el asesino que tocó fue: Benjamin Willis

Nota: "Dejemos el pasado donde está" Ok, cuando empecé a ver FT me obsesioné demasiado con el Gale y comencé a escribir un fic de ellos que pensé que subiría pero nunca lo hice XD lo sigo escribiendo pero es como para mí y mi obsesión con ellos dos. El punto es que en ese fic, Gajeel va a buscar a Levy para disculparse en el hospital de Magnolia y hablan... y ella le dice esas palabras... XD

Nota de la nota: Rugido del Dragón de Acero de las Sombras me lo saqué de la manga XD el ataque original es del dragón de hierro, pero teniendo en cuenta la habilidad que ahora tiene (con la que salvo a Levy) pensé que podía mezclarla con la otra para lograr un ataque que dejara a Zeref fuera de combate unos momentos XD


End file.
